Angry Video Game Nerd
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= The Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN for short, formerly the Angry Nintendo Nerd, often abbreviated as simply Nerd, and the Fucking Nerd) is the title character and main protagonist of the Angry Video Game Nerd web series. Death Battle Ideas: Death Battles: * Nostalgia Critic vs The Angry Video Game Nerd * JackSepticEye vs AVGN (Abandoned) * Travis Touchdown vs Angry Video Game Nerd * Vanoss VS. AVGN Possible Opponents: * Ash Ketchum * HowtoBasic * Scott Pilgrim * Bonnie * B-Lo Lorbes * Flumpty Bumpty * Mario * Drake(Drake of the 99 Dragons) Death Battle Info: Weapons: Power Suit: A suit where he combines The Power Glove, Power Pad, U-Force, and LaserScope to him. Super Mecha Death Christ: Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 BC Version 4.0 Beta is a satirical character that has appeared ocassionally in the Angry Video Game Nerd web series. Hand-to-Hand Combat: The Angry Video Game Nerd is execellent at hand-to-hand combat. Pens: Pens are what the Nerd keeps in his shirt pocket. In the TGWTG Team Brawl, the Nerd uses one to disarm the Nostalgia Critic and as demonstrated by the nerd, it can be used as a projectile. NES Zapper: Being one of the best known NES accessories and Nerd weapons, the Zapper is a grey (later orange), revolver-like plastic toy used to loosely simulate a shooter. Also nicknamed "the gun" and "the light gun" due to the way it operates (sensing to see if the player hits the invisible box of light coating a target), the Nerd wields a pair of these holstered when he's the Super NES Angry Video Game Nerd. Forms: Super NES Angry Video Game Nerd: Super NES Angry Video Game Nerd (Also known as the NintenNerd) is when the Angry Video Game Nerd wears a whole lot of accesories to the Nintendo Entertainment System as a form of armor and weapons. This is one of the few times we see the Angry Video Game Nerd without his glasses. NES Accessory Battle Suit: He has a belt of various cords holding the NES Advantage in front and two dual Zappers, the Power Pad is a projectile resistant cape, The LaserScope's removable scope module and Super Scope are used as laser-guns, and (during the R.O.B. the Robot episode) the U-Force is used as laser reflecting body armor. He also has the ability to grow hundreds of feet in size. He uses the Roll 'n' Rocker as a shield during his fight with the Nostalgia Critic in his basement. Personality: To put it lightly, the Nerd has serious anger issues, to the point of even destroying some of the games he reviews. He often drinks beer, attempting to relieve his frustration and sorrow. The Nerd's trademark is his filthy mouth. In almost every review he repeatedly swears to insult games. He's often quoted as saying that he would rather succumb to violent and scatological acts than having to suffer through the game he's reviewing. In a Game Theory episode that focuses on the Nerd, it is suggested that the Nerd's anger and poor bowel movement consistency (when shitting on games) comes from the fact that he suffers from Paranoid schizophrenia as well as Crohn's disease. This has not been proven to be fact. It could also be said that the Nerd is a masochist, as he spends his entire life doing nothing but playing video games that he hates. More aspects of the Nerd's personality are heavily revealed in Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie. It is shown that he does have a kinder and nobler side to him, as he has a strong love and care for his fanbase and puts himself in danger quite frequently to keep them safe. He is also revealed to have a friend in a fellow gamer and fan named Cooper, and that he values video games above other things that most normal people would be more interested in. This is the reason why the Nerd tries to avoid romantic relationships or involvement with females. Feats * Defeated a Klingon warrior, Bugs Bunny, Jason Voorhees, R.O.B., The Joker, Death Mwauthzyx, Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, Fred Fuchs, the Nostalgia Critic, and The Devil. * Never became blind when looking directly at the sun * Tanked a point-blank Dynamite explosion * A past nerd threw the Independence Day game disk so hard it travels around the world in seven seconds and then exploded ** Present nerd tanks that same thrown disk to the face when he traveled back to the past * Created the Franken-Nerd * Fast enough to dodge bullets, Matrix style * Shouted fuck for numerous hours * Landed the plane in Top Gun with the Power Glove * Revived as RoboNerd once * Somehow escaped Hell * Survived getting whipped in the butt for hours * Invents a new curse word * Ripped the Mortal Kombat Mythology: Sub-Zero cartridge’s spine out despite it not having one * Survives ripping his own heart out * Beaten Zelda 2 with the Power Glove * Saved Japan from a Giant Robot * Saved the world Faults *Has the same weaknesses as any normal human *Gets angered easily by a drop of a hat **Gets angered by shitty games ***Hates games with excessively long passwords, no pause, no continues, no end labels, spelling errors, bad controls, cryptic puzzles, and any other buttons aside from A used for jump ***Hates LJN games ***Could never successfully land the plane in Top Gun ***Dr. Jekyll & Hyde particularly ticks him off ***Refuses to play the Atari E.T ***Ironically admits that he can't live without shitty games ***Sometimes can work into his advantage putting him into an unstoppable rage *Seems to suffer from a multi-personality disorder *Probably suffers from ADD (Attention-deficit disorder) *An alternate version of him got killed by the Berenstein Bears *Very immature *Extremely hot blooded *Driven insane by the Polybius cabinet *Is a bad outdated with his video games hardly even knowing what an Xbox 360 is *Hates AC adapters *Outsmarted, got the crap beaten out of him, and shit on by Bugs Bunny *Hates bats *Has a pathological hatred of wavy lines *A huge alcoholic *Durability has limits Category:YouTubers Category:Internet Personas Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Players Category:Male Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Angry Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Flight Users Category:Size Changers Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Bombers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Whip Users Category:Summoners Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Human